


But This is Not the End

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I suggest not to open it, I'm Sorry, Korra's already gone here, Masami friendship, implied!Korrasami, it's not really angsty though, just sad, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Asami loses her all over again.





	

It was most likely old age and loneliness, Asami Sato thought to herself. Bolin and his son finish shoveling the dirt on top of Naga's body.

Sixty seven and Bolin would literally move earth for anybody who needed it. There were tears in his fading green eyes. His eldest helps him off the small mound they have made with sweat and tears and love. He couldn't bear just bend carelessly for a dear old friend. She deserved better than him bending.

"So long, old girl!" Bolin says. "We'll see you in the next life!"

His youngest son and daughter help each other make the new grave with a headstone.

 _Naga_  
_a Hero and a best friend_  
_Always loving,  Always loved_

They all give a respectful bow to the fallen hero and then pay their respects to the second grave. It is still fairly new, with just a name, a title, dates and simple words.

_Avatar Korra_  
_153 AG - 221 AG_  
_This is not the end_

Mako leaves last. He volunteers in helping Asami to tidy up whatever she can. It doesn't take too long. After the third time polishing up silverware and cleaning the picture frames, Asami relents. The home is spotless, humongous and once again empty. They do not speak, not one word, until he bids her good bye.

Asami thanks him and manages to quip, "you know Korra won't haunt you, right? I can take care of myself just fine."

A soft blush colors the old man's pale and sunken cheeks. "A promise is a promise, Asami. And you're my friend. And I'd rather not take chances. Do you know how scary Korra can get?"

"I remember well."

"Then you shouldn't have any complaints if we keep visiting you."

"You guys have always been here whether I like it or not. You're asking permission _now_?"

"Never too late for something."

"You should have done that before coming here when Korra and I just started-"

Mako blushes redder this time. The memory is still as fresh as yesterday. Seared in his retina. Branded by hot steel.

 _"We agreed never to bring that up! **Ever!** "_He all but yells at the woman in front of him. She is now old and almost withered. Her eyes are dampened by grief, age and loneliness.Still, her eyes also shine with intelligence and deviousness. Just as she looked like in their golden days. But he knows there's always hope. Korra taught him that. Asami? She taught him how to persevere and to survive. She would survive, he thinks, and knows Korra won't have to worry.

She laughs, soft and clear, and give Mako a tender embrace, smiles as best as she can before he leaves.

* * *

Naga the noble Polar Bear Dog survives Avatar Korra for only three months.

Asami was already expecting it. She had read up on old legends from whatever the Airbenders had recovered around the world. Right before and after Avatar Aang and Master Tenzin's death. Animal Guides rarely, if ever, live long when the Avatar dies.

She thought maybe it was because Naga didn't want her to feel alone. They've spent her last nights curled up in one of the guest rooms. Asami hadn't been able to sleep on that bed since Korra... left.

She was thankful for her company. It made the nights less lonely. She cried every now and then and Naga had been there to howl along with her. Asami lost her soulmate and Naga lost her beloved best friend. There was nobody they could truly turn to but each other.

It seemed selfish but Asami fervently believed that no one could feel this drowning loss. Only the ones who spent almost every breath with Korra would know. The Avatar shaped hole in their hearts would never fully heal.

Naga's death passes by without any real event. Asami had given her a  warm bath in the morning, to help her sore joints, and fed her more than Korra would say she needed. She left for work with a promise to come home early to watch reruns of Nuktuk on the television together.

Almost seventy and Asami had shown no signs of leaving her position in Future Industries. Under her guidance, the company had evolved from mere mechanical pursuits to beyond. With a hesitant partnership with Varrick, they went on to change the world. Creating jobs and opportunities. Making professions and innovations unheard of and unimagined a hundred years ago. It was tiring. And it was absolutely worth it.

Korra had accused her of overworking herself. _But who keeled over from their job?_ Asami had thought with dark humor. It had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Even when she imagined Korra making a rib back.

Because Korra was full of life, even in death. _(She gets reincarnated. And her life doesn't stop. She doesn't stop being the Light. She moves forward.)_  It was something Asami would have to hold unto for the years to come. So she tries not to feel disgusted or guilty. Korra would be upset if she continues to live this way.

When she returns home, early as promised, she doesn't find Naga curled up in front of the fireplace. It was her spot aaround this time of the day. Ever since they moved to the Sato mansion years and years ago, Asami would find her lounging there.

She calls for Korra's best friend in panic. Room after room, there was no sign of her. Asami walks as fast as her throbbing legs can take her. She wouldn't run, would she?

She finds the massive dog asleep in the back porch. She was at the feet of Korra's lawn chair, where they had spent many a time just relishing the peaceful breeze. Morning, noon or night.

"Hey, girl," she calls quietly, not wanting to disturb the still sight. "You okay? You missing Korra too?"

She threads calloused, shaking but strong fingers through the white fur. She expects Naga to stir. But Naga does not and Asami's heart skips a beat. She rubs a little steadier this time.

"Naga? Naga, sweetie? Naga, wake up! Naga? C'mon girl, _ **please!**_ "

It is Jinora who senses her spiritual distress and is the first to know. Within minutes, people are crowding around her. Friends and second families over the years. They gather and cry with her.

It feels like losing her mother. Her father. It feels like she lost Korra all over again.

* * *

Asami Sato lives to see their three children have their own and even meets her great grandchild. Korra's and hers.

She is named Hitomi, a child with the eyes of gold and hair as soft as any earth kingdom noblewoman. She has Korra's people's skin and Asami's captivating smile. Asami presents her a puppy for her first birthday, named Naga, in memory of her friend.

Not even a day after, she passes at eighty four. Just short a week before the new Avatar is presented to the world. An earthbender ironically named Seok; _like a rock_.

Asami hears he is as rowdy as Korra had been, as kind as Aang was. But she never meets him, she couldn't bear to. But she makes provisions, sure that if he needs any help, it is given.

She leaves the physical world with a smile. She hopes with a giddy rush, for Korra's embrace and Naga's kisses. Maybe even her mother's smile and her father's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My dog just died. His name was Naga. I'm still crying. I work for a call center and no one's figured out that I'm crying while talking on the phone dealing with customers. So. Sorry.


End file.
